Big Apple
by Mikki Onigiri
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find out that there's a lot more to Kagome's time then tests and school and ramen when Kagome is invited by her uncle Sato to the Big Apple!
1. One Little Drop of Poison

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Mwuakakakaka! Yes, I own him! (Laughs as she runs away from men in law suits)

Author's note: Ok, so here it is my very first story to be shown to the public eye via I got to tell ya, I am damn excited! I have been reading and reading and writing and writing fanfics for more than umm... five years of my fifteen years on Earth. My friend, DEKI-CHAN, and I have been working on this for what seems forever (really two years) and I think it's ready for others to see and comment. Please read and then review! I am an open person. I like to hear constructive criticism. I would like to hear what you guys think of the story so far, if the characters are in character, if the relationships are good. Or, if you wanna, you can leave random comments like "I think Brutus should've killed Mark Antony." You know, have fun.

So, here you go(faints)! Enjoy (laughs nervously)! (Runs and hides in a closet)

**Chapter one: How it All Began...**

The people were about there business on a crisp summer morning in the small village. The sun was shining bright in the sky as the moon had fallen behind until the night came. It was hot to say the least and everyone groaned inwardly when they saw a red clad figure run past them with a miko dressed in strange clothing hot on the teenage boy's tracks.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!"

Yup, they were at it again no doubt. Some of the old men and women simply shook their heads wondering what in the world the hanyou had done to upset her _this_ time.

"_Hell_ no! You stay away from me!" He jabbed a finger in her direction.

He cursed under his breath when he saw a new light of determination set into her eyes as she pushed faster, gaining up to him.

Though, Kagome knew very well that Inuyasha wasn't going his normal speed. He was weaker with the poison from the last youkai. Kagome made a mental shake of her head as she recalled the events that had led up to this chase.

It had been a snake youkai. They had gotten two shards; though they received more than enough injuries. Miroku had a badly broken wrist (his Kazaana hand) with some cuts and bruises here and there.

Sango had been unconscious for about two days after being smashed into the wall of the cave by the tail of the snake (which had also caught Kagome) with a broken collarbone and broken ribs. Shippou had taken a few hits, mainly because he had tried to protect Kagome (adorable, I know!). The snake youkai had three heads and one other brother making it difficult for Shippou to hide.

Kagome had tried her best to shoot at the constantly moving heads but had gotten a hit to the head, not too seriously though and some scratches and bruises and to Inuyasha's dismay, a few cracked ribs.

As for Inuyasha, being the stubborn fool that he is, after getting bitten on the shoulder, beaten down several times, thrown into his own holes in the cave walls and last but not least practically ripped apart he _still_ fought till there was nothing left of the youkai.

He had proudly walked out of the fight with Kagome safely at his side and Miroku with Sango and Shippou on Kirara who in the end had some scratches and bruises from hits from the tails.

Of course, Inuyasha let Kagome treat to his wounds _after_ she had been treated.

But when Kagome came _anywhere_ near his shoulder, he scoffed and said, "Treat he others, they're weaker" And left the hut.

But poor, stubborn and quiet _stupid_ (according to Kagome) Inuyasha was not alright. The poison hadn't affected him until about a _week _after. He didn't tell Kagome or anyone and just pretended to be a little tired. Kagome had offered to take him back to her time to get some sleep but he refused saying, "Keh! I don't think so, wench! I ain't going anywhere near your gramps and his stupid pieces of paper."

That had been about four weeks ago. Everyone had basically repaired their bodies with the exception of the broken wrist, but it getting much better that Miroku could move and do other daily activities without much pain, especially thanks to Kagome's miracle working herbs from her time. Only, it took Kagome a good portion of a week to convince Inuyasha that she could continue her miko training with Kaede.

Inuyasha hadn't believed that it was possible for a human to heal that quickly; especially when the bone had been broken. It took a lot of patience on more Kagome's part than Inuyasha's though as she had to explain how she had gone to a 'doctor' (a person who was a 'professional' healer in her time as she explained it) and how the doctor gave her 'prescription' medicine to help her body heal. Kagome just handed him a dictionary for the other words (which he ended up tearing it up in frustration).

Kagome had brought back a 'make your own cast' kit for Miroku's about two days after the fight and thought it would be fun to write on it when she finished wrapping it.

She took out a sharpie marker, much to Inuyasha's complaints on its horrible smell, and started to write on Miroku's cast. Sango and Shippou decided to write on it too. Than, much to everyone's dismay and annoyance, he walked into town and had almost _every_ girl sign it with the strange smelly brush. At this, Inuyasha asked what the hell Kagome was thinking in giving him such a stupid idea. Kagome simply said that in her time it was tradition to do such things for the injured.

"Keh, I don't see how writing on a stinkin rock is _tradition_," Inuyasha scoffed before heading over to the monk to drag him back to Kaede's hut before Sango decided that it wouldn't hurt to give him another cast for the girls to sign.

As for Inuyasha, he flat out refused to have Kagome look at his shoulder. Kagome had her suspicions for about a week about his shoulder despite Inuyasha's constant insisting of it being fine. He would just shrugged her off (mind you, with his _other_ shoulder). It was so darn obvious that she wanted to knock him out and help him. He had been acting strangely too. Always looking off into space and looking at her strangely. Also, he didn't eat much (at least in Inuyasha's standards, he wasn't eating much). She knew something was wrong.

Then it happened, the day that confirmed Kagome's suspicions. Inuyasha walked into the hut in the afternoon a little too clumsily for... well... for _Inuyasha_. She opened her mouth to question him when suddenly he sat down with a 'plop!' and looked at her with lazy golden eyes and a goofy smile.

"Inuya-" He covered her mouth with one clawed finger and said, "shhh" If Kagome hadn't been on the receiving end of this, she concluded that she would be laughing hysterically. But of course she was the receiver today.

When he just kept staring at her while she was trying to finish stitching a tear in Shippou's shirt, she stopped and looked up to find his eyes droopy and his smile that had widened into a sloppy grin.

'WHAT THE HECK IS WITH HIS _FACE?_' Kagome backed up about ten steps from him.

He started advancing towards her on all fours until she was up against the wall.

"Inuyasha?" She squeaked out when he was practically on top of her.

She was cornered! She started to panic. 'AHHHHHHHHHH!'

Then the unthinkable happened. His lips met hers. She froze under him.

After getting over the initial shock, Kagome was alarmed to find herself kissing him back. When she realized this she broke the kiss with a jerk. Turning away, she tried her hardest to ignore the hurt look he gave her.

"Ack!" She squeaked out as she he tried to kiss her again.

She quickly pushed him aside and went straight for the door. He hadn't seemed to realize that she was gone because he was just sitting on his hind legs starring at the wall where she had been. Kagome stormed through the door with a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and surprisingly, wondrous joy. Her lips were burning and she could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. Not to mention she could hear her heart pounding away in her chest and her stomach wouldn't stop doing flips. She went straight for the well and jumped in without thinking.

"MAMA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs the minute she opened the doors to her house.

"MAMA! INUYASHA'S GONE DELIRIOUS!" In a matter of seconds her mother and grandfather had assembled in the living room where Kagome was standing. (Souta was at school)

"Kagome, what's wrong with Inuyasha-kun?" Her mother asked worried for her soon to be son-in-law.

Kasumi hid her smiled wisely when her daughter's face became even redder from embarrassment. Nowshe just _had_ to figure out what had happened.

"Mama! Inuyasha's gone delirious! I need you to help me find out what sickness he has! This is serious!" Kagome practically screamed as she flopped onto the couch. Her mother sat next to her as her grandfather sat on the opposite couch listening. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would be able to put a curse on Inuyasha!

"Why would you think that, Kagome?" Kasumi asked. (She doesn't have a name in the series so I'm making my own! HA.)

Once again, Kagome's face shot in flames as she muttered something about doing the unthinkable.

"Kagome?" Kasumi asked innocently yet while trying to hide her amusement.

"He just went crazy! That's all! He was all loose and his eyes were all lazy and-"

"You sure he wasn't drunk?" Both mother and grandfather asked at the same time.

"Mama! Ji-chan!" Kagome scolded, "Inuyasha has never drunk enough to get drunk!" Kagome looked at them, daring them to question her further on the subject.

"Ok, ok. Well, then what do you think is wrong?" Kasumi asked suddenly feeling like she was talking to a patient in a psychiatrists office.

"I- I don't know. I mean there was the poison an all but-"

"Poison?" Kasumi asked alarmed at her daughter's words.

"Yes, snake poison. He got bitten-"

"When?" This time it was her grandfather who asked. She was skeptical to answer knowing him and his relationship with Inuyasha. But one look at him and Kagome realized he was being very serious with the question.

Kagome thought back and counted the days before answering, "_About_ a month ago."

"What? You waited a _month_ to tell me?" Jii-chan jumped up and practically glared at Kagome.

"He wouldn't let me touch it! The stubborn jerk refused to show it to me!" Kagome exclaimed defensively feeling panic rise in her chest.

Kagome's grandfather stood there for a few seconds before springing into action again. He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a notepad and pencil. He scribbled something down, went back to Kagome and shoved it into her hands and said very carefully, "You need to give this to him! If you don't he could very well go crazy."

Kagome nodded her head in a panicky way and when she kept standing there her grandfather shoved her towards the door with a "GET GOING!" And she was off.

When Kagome was out the door, Kasumi looked at Jii-chan.

"What do _you_ think Inuyasha did to make Kagome act that way?"

"Something that would make her absolutely flustered?" Amusement danced in Kasumi's eyes as she watched her father's mood darken.

"When do you think she will return?" Kasumi returned to the kitchen.

"It shouldn't take too long to find the medicine; I just hope she has enough money to buy it."

"I hope Inuyasha-kun is going to be ok," Kasumi started to prepare some tea.

"He should be fine, Kasumi. Don't worry." And with that said, Jii-chan went back to sweeping the grounds outside. stove

Kasumi nodded and put the kettle on the and started to get dinner ready for her family.

0000000000

Out of breath, Kagome opened the glass door to the drug store a few blocks from the shrine.

"Irashaimase!" The lady at the cashier said. Kagome bowed to her and went up to her holding out the piece of paper that her grandfather had shoved in her hands.

The cashier looked at it. She turned a little saddened and Kagome gave her a puzzled look. She handed the paper back to Kagome asking, "Is this what you really need?"

"My friend got bitten by a snake. I need it," Kagome explained eagerly.

"Ok, well, it's down that isle and to the left," The cashier lady explained directing with hand gestures.

Kagome nodded and bowed with a quick 'thank you' and raced down the isle and looked for the medicine.

"Got it!" She picked it off the shelf and ran back to the cashier woman.

The lady looked to her with a smile and said, "that will be ¥25000."

"_WHAT?_" Kagome almost lost her balance as if her wallet suddenly weighed a _ton_.

"NONONONONONONONONO! I desperately need this medicine! I don't have that kind of money! Please! I need this med-"

"Miss."

Kagome whipped around as the cashier lady turned her head from the troubled teenager to the tall man in the door way.

"... Do I know you?" Kagome asked hesitantly to the figure in the doorway.

He looked like a tourist to her yet he had pronounced her name with a perfect Japanese accent. His bright emerald eyes looked intently at her. She knew she had seen those same eyes before.

"Go. He needs you right now," the strange man said to her with a very stern look.

She looked at him strangely as if he had spoken to her in a different language.

"Go!"

"But miss!"

"It's ok, I got it. GO!" He pushed her towards the door and she only dumbly nodded and bowed while mumbling a thank you. Then Kagome dashed out the door and ran to the shrine.

"But SIR! She didn't pay for-." The cashier insisted looking irritated but stopped when the man pulled out his wallet and handed her his credit card.

"Higurashi Shippou?" She looked at the signature when he signed it.

He nodded with a business-like smile.

"Ok… I hope she got it quick enough. Poor woman, looked near hysterics," she commented as she handed him his recipe which he promptly stuffed in his pocket to throw out later.

"O she will. Thank you, and have a good night, miss," Shippou bowed and left as she bowed back.

0000000000

"JII-CHAN! I got the medicine!" Kagome ran to her grandfather who was by then in doors in the kitchen with her mother setting the table.

"Good. Now, go to the drawer." He pointed to a drawer which she immediately opened.

"Pull out the white thin box. Use that to give him the medicine."

"O-ok. He wont like it though," Kagome muttered as she turned the little bow in her hands with a frown.

"He'll live."

Her grandfather was already shooing her out of the house as she called behind her back, "Ok! Bye Mama! Thank you, Jii-chan."

0000000000

"Inuyasha!" He was no longer in the hut where she had left him which was no surprise to her. She went straight to the next place she _knew _he would be.

"Inuyasha, come down." Kagome stopped at the foot of the Goshinboku and looked up to see a spot of red. He was higher than usual.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she tried to see him better by standing on her tip toes.

When he didn't talk to her, she ordered with a threat of pain in her voice, "Come _down_, Inuyasha."

"You don't love me..." Kagome jumped at the same lazy voice from before. She felt her face burn as she fought the resist to run. She planted her feet in spot and looked up and said in a softer voice, "That's not true, Inuyasha. Now come down."

"No. Go away, wench." At least _that_ sounded some what more like Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. She needed to help him before he truly did go crazy. She shivered at thinking of his full youkai form. Would he turn into that? With a determination like none she could remember, Kagome climber the roots and planted her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha. Come down, _NOW_." She said with more forceful.

"No."

She heaved a sigh and said, "You asked for it, Inuyasha. Takes deep breath OSUWARI."

"GYAAAAAAH!" Kagome moved out of the way when he fell from the top branches to the ground with a rather heavy sounding thud.

"OOOOOOO sorry, Inuyasha. But-." Kagome winced as she saw the depth of the Inuyasha shaped hole.

"What the hell was _that_ for, wench? Tryin to freakin kill me?" His yells and curses were muffled by the dirt but Kagome understood more or less.

"You mean…….you don't remember anything?"

This stopped Inuyasha from shooting her an insult. He studied her for a second with his eyes before asking, "Why?"

"O! Nothing! I'm just asking because you were acting... drunk."

"DRUNK?" Inuyasha hollered right in her face.

She winced at the volume of his voice and nodded weakly.

"SO, I went home and got you medicine. Here it is." She showed him the bottle and watched as his face lost color and he said, "No. _No_ way."

"Inuyasha, the poison is still there and affecting you."

"_Hell_ no. No, you stay away from me with that- that needles thing Kagome!" He backed away when he saw her draw out the white box and pulled out the needle (shot).

"Inuyasha. Are you really that scared of this little thing? It will _help_ you," Kagome reasoned as she advanced, trying to corner him.


	2. The Domino Effect

**Chapter 2: Sensations of Time**

Disclaimer: Mwuakakakaka! I own him! I own his claws, fangs, sword, cute little ears, AND his bad ass attitude (with a heart of gold underneath). Lawyers cornering her in a dark alley

Author's note:

I wanna thank for the reviews! Since this is my very first to receive them I wanna thank SecretBookofKalliope and Kid! Ok! Now what you all have been waiting for!

Last Chapter:

"SO, I went home and got you medicine. Here it is." She showed him the bottle and watched as his face lost color and he said, "No. No way."

"Inuyasha, the poison could make you go _crazy_."

"_Hell_ no. No, you stay away from me with that- that needles thing Kagome!" He backed away when he saw her draw out the white box and pulled out the needle (shot).

"Inuyasha. Do you want to go crazy again?" She advanced, trying to corner him at the trunk.

I am going crazy underneath all my school work since all my teachers thought it would be funny to plant three essays, and two HUGE projects due next week! O well, I managed to type up this much, sorry if it isn't fully checked, PLEASE R&R!

Now, on to the next chapter!

"No, but I sure as hell don't want THAT!" He jabbed his index finger towards the evil object in Kagome's hand.

When she took a tentative few steps closer, he panicked. In an act of pure desperation and irrationality, he flew. Literally.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome jumped back as she watched him fly past her in a blur of red and white.

She made an attempt to grab hold of his overly large sleeve yet failed miserably since he was already past her. Therefore, she was grabbing at air, AGAIN.

In the meantime, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were all sitting against the well enjoying the last bit of the day.

"It's been so long since we could relax and watch the sunset, has it not?" Shippou sighed in agreement as Sango stroked Kirara's head with a small nod. Shippou downed the last of his water from the plastic water bottle Kagome has insisted him in using and laid back. He watched lazily as he dropped it onto his belly and let the bottle roll off to the soft, green grass surrounding the small clearing in the forest of Inuyasha.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted. I should've known something was up when Kagome-sama climbed out of the well without even noticing us walking towards her," Miroku sighed with a shake of his head.

"Well, should we do something?" Sango asked as she spotted Inuyasha.

Miroku chuckled softly as he leaned back against the well and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Nah… we'll let them handle with each other."

"Is that wise?"

"No. But I'm not moving on account of Inuyasha's ability to upset every living creature within shouting distance."

"Houshi-sama..." Sango sighed as she too settled back against the well.

"I just hope that jerk doesn't send her home again," Shippou said as he leaned against Kirara.

"Well, we'll see what happens, now won't we?" Miroku mused as he twirled a blade of grass in front of his face.

They all waited for a good five seconds before Inuyasha came bursting through the trees with Kagome not too far behind him screaming, "Inuyasha! You get back here!" And with that, prey and predator disappeared with a cloud of dust in their wake.

"He's doomed" Shippou whistled.

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, everyone nodded their heads in agreement solemnly.

The two humans and two youkai sat at the calm well with the distant sounds of Inuyasha leading Kagome through his forest with her shouts of pure annoyance and fatigue fading as they went further and further from the rest of their group.

The four other members watched as Inuyasha burst once again through the clearing with Kagome very close this time with a very determined expression on his sweat glistened face. In the last attempt to escape the horrors of KAGOME, Inuyasha jumped over the four people's heads. From there, everything seemed to go in slow motions for everyone.

Coincidentally, just as Inuyasha was sailing right above the well's opening a good twenty feet higher up, Kagome yelled the cursed word. As gravity, with an extra little pull, Inuyasha started his drop into the well. Trying to find something to stop that trail of action, Inuyasha grabbed the first tangible and firm thing. This happened to be Miroku's arm. Miroku's other arm flung aimlessly trying to steady himself as he was yanked over the lip of the well. Kagome gasped as she saw Sango try to catch the monk only to end up in being dragged along as well. Kirara( in her adorable little form) clutched the hem of Sango's clothing with her teeth. The weight of three grown humans, gravity, and Kagome's spell cause poor Kirara to follow her mistress. Kagome sprinted towards the well to catch Kirara and possibly save everyone only to find that Shippou had beaten her to it.

"Kagome! I- I can't hold them- ACK!" Shippou's had disappeared into the well as well.

"Shippou-chan!" Kagome grabbed Shippou's tail with a painful screech from Shippou as she hugged him to her chest. With a whimper, Kagome felt her body being lifted from her position on the lip of the well's mouth and into the depths of the well.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou all expected to smash into the hard dirt which was only expected to be at the bottom of the deep well that they had seen Inuyasha and Kagome disappear into many times before.

Sango gasped when a blue light erupted from no where and surrounded the six of them. An odd sensation spread throughout her body as she felt herself become weightless. She felt like she was flying.

In pure fear and confusion, the four new members to the well clung to Inuyasha and Kagome and together, they formed a clump of bodies.

Kagome hoped that they would soon touch ground. God's she never thought it could feel so claustrophobic. In a few seconds, Kagome felt the sensation that she had become accustomed to seep from her body.

Unfortunate for ALL, the spell hadn't worn off once gravity returned to their lives. It wasn't a very comfortable landing.

"OOF!" Inuyasha was the first to fall.

"OOF! ACK! I landed on something squishy... Oh..." Kagome blushed furiously as she received glares from the whole group beneath her. Laughing nervously, she stepped off everyone, still clutching a very shaken kitsune.

"As flattered as I am that I'm a nice cushion, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Inuyasha has meant for it to sound intimidating, but with his face stuffed into the dirt and two still fazed bodies smothering him further into the dirt, he sounded like an old man.

The minute the spell wore off, everyone had climbed off him and were all gathered at the bottom of the well.

"Keh, I hate this place," Inuyasha scooped Kagome in his arms and leapt out of the well.

"Hey! You can't just leave us he- o, hey, there's a rope ladder. Was that here before?" Miroku cut off his own complaints when he noticed Sango climbing the ladder. Miroku realized that there was no light at the end of the tunnel (well) and exclaimed, "Kami, we've been trapped!"

"Just climb out of the damn thing monk," Inuyasha barked from the stairs of the well house.

Once everyone was successfully on their two feet and starting towards the door, Kagome felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She gazed back at the well and felt it pull her to it. She turned on her heel and skipped down the steps and stopped just at the lip to stare down at the darkness.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice made Inuyasha look back over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I have...a bad feeling..." She stated as she looked back at as she leaned a little more on her hands beneath her.

"Keh, fine, go back in and check it if you must! But don't go doing a hail-Mary jump and kill yourself," Inuyasha had completely stopped with opening the doors and turned as everyone else just looked on.

Kagome took a deep breath as she shook her head and said, "I'll go check it later. Right now, we have a...different problem at hand."

She climbed back up the steps, past the curious glances of her friends and past Inuyasha and opened the doors. She winced as she heard the group behind gasp as they let everything sink in.

"We are no longer in out time, are we?" Kagome could only nod as she stepped forward to guide everyone through the dark night towards the house.


End file.
